


"I'm Here"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You are captured with the others thanks to Krall and his men. You are injured badly, but your knight in shining armor comes riding in on a… motorcycle?





	"I'm Here"

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Kirk x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Injuries, Feels

It was no secret that you and Jim Kirk were together. While you kept it professional when working, it did slip out every once in awhile. Most of the time, it came out when one of you were in danger. This was one of those times.

The Enterprise was attacked by what seemed like an endless stream of ships. Jim had literally shoved you in an escape pod, but you got captured by one of the enemy ships. Luckily, you were put in a cell with some of your other crew members. No one knew what was going on or how long you would be there.

That was a few days ago. In the span of those few days, you have seen members of your crew die in front of you and come face to face with the one known as Krall. You were trying to stand up in front of your friend, Sharon, and save her. But one of Krall’s meatheads easily shoved you to the ground. While two of them held Sharon steady, Krall loomed over you.

You waited for death to take you, but instead, Krall decided to stomp on your leg in two places: your right ankle and your right knee. You instantly screamed and cried in excruciating pain. No one dared to move though, not with Krall still in the room.

“Let this be a warning to you. Anyone else who tries to stand in the way will get _much_ worse.” Krall threatened before walking out with his men and Sharon. 

As soon as he left, Sulu was by your side. He reached to help you lay on your back, but you were still scared and ended up trying to swing at him, causing another tsunami of pain to radiate through your leg.

“Hey! (Y/N)! It’s me! They’re gone!” Realizing you weren’t in immediate danger, you broke down crying and reached for Sulu.

He got another crew member and tried to move you against the wall as gently as possible. As soon as you started moving, you screamed out in pain again, but you were glad to sit along the wall and have that back support. Sulu sat down next to you and pulled you into a protective hold. You leaned into his shoulder and cried until you felt your ears ringing and started getting tunnel vision.

“We need Jim.” Was the last thing you squeaked out before fainting.

When you woke up, you were being shaken by Hikaru. There was a long of commotion going on outside. It sounded like fighting. You panicked because you were in no condition to battle anyone or help. Before you could get too deep into that though, Hikaru gave you another shake, drawing your attention to him.

“(Y/N)! Come on, we’re getting the hell out of here!”

“Wait- Wha-What’s going–AHHH” Without warning, you were picked up by Sulu on your left and another figure on your right. 

The intense pain shot through your leg as you were helped upright and walked out onto a platform, gravity not being friendly to your injuries. Between the pain and not having had much to eat or drink, you weren’t stable at all. Your vision was fading between normal and blurry while your ears had a faint ringing in them. While it was difficult to hear clearly, you now heard who else was holding you up after he spoke into a communicator.

“We got her, Jim.” Although your body felt heavy, you managed to lift your head up enough to see Leonard’s face as he pressed a button on a big boxy looking thing. A few seconds later, you felt the somewhat familiar pulling of the transporter.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you were no longer in that hellhole but instead on a ship. You had no idea _who’s_ ship this was or how it is even up and running, but you didn’t get long to contemplate that before Bones and Sulu started yelling for people to move as they lead you somewhere.

As soon as you started moving, however, you felt your body go limp.

“Shit! (Y/N)! Do _not_ give up on me right now!” You heard Leonard yell. You were still conscious, it was just hard to move.

“I’m not doing this on purpose, Bones.” You tried your best to grip on his shoulder better, but you were shaking so badly that it was a challenge. Leonard was watching you and saw your face go from pain to fear.

“Leonard, I’m scared.” You couldn’t stop the tears coming down your face. Bones looked to Sulu who was on your left and spoke.

“I know this is gonna hurt like hell and you’re not gonna like me until after you’re fixed up, but we’re going to pick you up on the count of 3.”

“Wait– What?”

“One”

“Leonard, I don’t think–”

“Two”

And with a nod from both men, they adjusted so that they each had one hand under your leg and one supporting your torso. The pain you were feeling was probably one of, if not _the_ worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life so far. But even though this position felt like your leg being smashed all over again, it got you to the makeshift medbay quicker.

You clamped onto Hikaru’s hand while Bones went to work on making a makeshift splint for your entire right leg. He was finishing up wrapping fabric around your knee and part of the split when his communicator went off.

“Bones! Is (Y/N) okay?!” While your ears were ringing, you could hear Jim’s voice. You opened your eyes and looked around to find him. Then you saw Bones talking into a comm, most likely where you heard Jim’s voice. Without thinking too much, you reached out and snatched the communicator from Leonard and began talking.

“James Tiberius Kirk, if you don’t get here soon and in one piece, I swear to god I–”

“Nice to hear you’re alive, sweetheart. I’m working on getting there as soon as I can. Just gotta– JAYLAH!”

With that, his comm shut off and you were quickly put back into reality. Leonard took the comm from you and put his hand on your shoulder.

“He’ll be here. He may be an idiot, but he always comes back.” You smile for the first time in a few days. “Now I just have a quick question for you, (Y/N/N). What’s your favorite color?”

~~~~~~~~

Apparently, your body couldn’t take the pain anymore and decided to shut down. You don’t remember a lot past Bones asking you about colors. But you knew it was a distraction to try to make setting your leg a bit less hellish.

You slowly opened your eyes and saw that you weren’t on the ship anymore. Instead, it was white and sterile looking with a wall of ceiling to floor windows to your left. Even though everything you did made you realize how sore you were, you looked down and saw that you were in white clothes and in a hospital bed. Your right leg was encapsulated in a weird looking cast (the hospital must have gotten some new tech to make this.)

Your mind started coming back, then it all hit you at once. Your heart ached as you thought of the possibility of him not making it back alive.

Slowly and painfully, you attempted to get yourself to sit up straight. You needed to get someone and figure out what happened. Apparently, something must have alerted the staff that you were conscious because as you were wincing in pain, trying to get up, none other than Leonard McCoy came into your room.

“What in _God’s_ name do you think you’re doing, (Y/N)?!” He had caught you as you were sat upright and had one leg working its way to the edge of the bed. He began to fuss and make you lay back down. “You just woke up, god damn it! You aren’t going anywhere right now.”

“What the hell happened?! How am I here? What happened to the rest of the crew? Where is Jim?” You began to really panic.

As if on cue, a somewhat beaten up Jim Kirk barged into your room. Tears flowed freely as Bones moved out of the way and Jim sped to you. Even though everything hurt, you dealt with the pain in order to wrap your arms around his neck and have him hug you.

It was really him. He was okay.

“ _Oh my god!_ Thank god! You’re _here_! This is _real_! You’re alive! You’re _here_ ,” you sputtered in between sobbing into his neck. He kissed your head a few times and rubbed his hands over your back, not letting go of you.

“I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here.”

After a minute or so, without letting go, Jim pulled back enough to put his hand on your face to help wipe away your tears, but they just kept coming. He pulled you into a much-needed kiss. “ _He really is fuckin here._ ”

Resting his forehead against yours, he grabbed one of your hands and placed a kiss on your knuckles.

“I’m real. I’m here, babygirl.”


End file.
